Yu-Gi-Oh! Reaper Returns
by JaydeChan22
Summary: Awakening to a new world, Reaper sets out on her final journey to help humanity gain its true freedom from the strings still pulled from one last God. With allies of old, Reaper's story concludes with epic proportion that will usher in a new age of peace with no more uncertain future's for the friends she has come to love over time.
1. Disclaimer

**Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**Reaper Returns**

(Theme Song: M83-Outro)

* * *

So… We're finally at this point.

The final chapter to this trilogy and the ending to Reaper's journey.  
Any YGO fics that come after this one will most likely include new characters, along with a new plot and setting within the Zexal timeline.

I want to thank anyone who left me any reviews or DM's from my previous two fanfictions for YGO, and I hope to hear your responses for this one. If there are any grammar mistakes, please forgive me. I try and clean up my writing as much as I can once I've finished each chapter.

* * *

I own the characters of _**Reaper**_, **_Sparrow_**, **_Tubs_** and **_Thomas Reaper_**.

* * *

This is a crossover Fanfiction of YGO 5D's and FF Lightning Returns.

* * *

Feel free to follow me on Twitter at DerpyJayde22 for updates on other upcoming YGO fanfictions, or updates surrounding my other pieces of writing.)


	2. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**_Year 3716_**

* * *

'_When I awoke from my dreamless sleep, I was just in time to witness the end of the world.' _Narrated Reaper.

The sky flashing with red lightning, the clouds as black as night. What remained of humanity on this first day of the countdown gathered around the Grand Clock. The clock which slowly counted down to the end of the world.

When the last bell tolls, Gaia will destroy this world and create a new one in its image.

The people now call what remains of Earth (or Midgard)-which falls further under the sea of the Chaos each day, as the Continents.

In this world, there is no aging, though the people can and do die from accidents and illness. By losing the natural progression to death, they have also lost the natural propagation of life and no new children have been born for centuries since the Chaos first broke into the world. For the past 500 years, the world's population has dwindled and society grown stagnant.

With no changes to mark the march of years, the decades slip past as fleeting as the seasons once did. Children stay forever innocent and simple in their hearts. Some believe that Gaia, in his mercy, must have taken from humanity some part of their hearts that would allow them to truly know the horrible fate they have been trapped in. All so that they might live on forever in peace, instead of falling prey to the despair that is their only inheritance in this world.

The history of the Continents began 500 years ago, when the walls between this world and the next broke, allowing Chaos to flood the dimension in which humanity lives.  
The influx of Chaos slowly covered the lands, leaving only four small Continents still inhabitable by man. The people stood strong in the face of this disaster thanks to the strength of their leader, West. But when he disappeared without warning 113 years ago, the bonds that had held society together began to dissolve.

After many years of living with the Chaos, a church that preached of Gaia's salvation appeared and quickly grew to power, capturing faltering hearts. This was the Order of Salvation. It brought about great changes in the lives of the people, and returned a sense of stability to society. The people of this dying world largely chose the path of faith: bowing to Gaia in hope of salvation.

'_It's beginning._' Spoke a familiar voice through a Telecom directed at Reaper as she stood atop the Grand Clock within what remains of Satellite. '_The feast at the end of time. The last revelry to say farewell. The people here know it's almost over.'_

_'_Yeah_.' _Replied Reaper as she looked at the palace made from debris directly below her. 'Only six more days to go._'  
_Reaper is one of the humans made Im'Mor who turned their backs on their fates and saved humanity. Though she was being used as a pawn by the Gods, she fought with her allies to protect the floating realm of Asgard.

When her life seemed her own again, she was swept away by the power of Chaos and she was trapped in Valhalla, the Unseen Realm. She was chosen as the one warrior who could fight to protect humanity's fate, and yet she was struck down in her greatest battle.

Sparrow, the girl she adopted and becoming like a daughter to her, died beyond her reach. Chaos flooded the world, destruction and peril walked hand in hand, and Reaper laid down her Duel Disk to sleep in crystal for 500 years.

But now the final days of the world have arrived, and someone has roused the sleeping warrior. He is the almighty God, Gaia, and he tasks her with a new duty. Her final role in humanity's history will be as the Guardian of the Souls.

* * *

Within the palace of Satellite, a party was being held by the Patron. These parties occurred every evening starting from 7pm to 3am in the morning.

From atop, looking down on his guests, sat Crow in deep thought. He looked different. He looked angry, full of sorrow. It had been 500 years now since the loss of Sparrow. Reaper knew this as she looked up to him.

But she wasn't here to speak sense. She was here to save him from the surrounding Chaos emerging within the palace ball room.

Sparrow's fiancé from a lifetime ago, Crow fought alongside Reaper when they were both Im'Mor's.

When Reaper disappeared, Crow went beyond the constraints of time to learn the truth. While on his journey, he embraced a dangerous fate, becoming an Im'Mor once again for the terrible power that it granted him. Yet even gambling away his own future did not win him what he wanted, and in the end he was not able to be with Sparrow when she died.

Centuries have passed since that day and the world has changed. Crow rules what is left of Satellite as its Patron. Have the long years of regret over his lost love changed him forever?

'_It's the Chaos. Do you want to turn back?'_

'Too late now.' Reaper replied to the voice speaking to her as she gazed at Crow. Taking her eyes away from her old companion, she casually strolled towards the middle of the room. However, people around began to collapse to the marbled floor, and a white aura the glowed brightly began to rise from their bodies... And Reaper consumed these aura's.

'What are you doing?!' Exclaimed the private security as he charged towards Reaper. She slammed him to the ground with ease, though she then tapped his chest and consumed the aura from within him.

'The Guardian.' Crow simply muttered as he sprang from his throne to watch Reaper's actions. The two glared at each other, fire burning in both of their eyes.

But yet again, heated words had to wait as the Chaos began to reanimate deadly monsters that then began to slaughter the guests of the party.

Crow, using mysterious powers, leaped from his throne and toppled one of the Chaos Stalkers, sending it back into the shadows. He gripped his arm as it began to throb in pain. What was wrong with him?

'Crow. It's been a long time.' Greeted Reaper as she too toppled another Chaos Stalker, watching it fall to the ground. 'You know what I am. And you know what I want.'

'I can take a wild guess...' Crow replied, standing up. 'You wanna 'save me.'

Reaper began fighting the remaining Chaos Stalkers, leaping here to there as Crow watched in thought.

'_The legends had told of her coming.' _He spoke to himself. '_Banisher of darkness, bringer of light, redeemer of souls... She's come at the end of days to guide our souls to salvation.'_

Crow then created a weapon of nothing but Ice. 'Damn you, Reaper!' He shouted in anger as he prepared to fight her.

Their weapons crossing each others, their powers almost equal. 'What's it gonna be?! You gonna try to kill me, huh?'

She did not reply. Instead she gritted her teeth as the two former companions began to clash weapons with each others. Reaper then besting him and sent Crow sliding across the crumbled floor.

'It's over.' She spoke as she held her weapon at his neck, even as he got to his feet.

'You're a regular Angel of Death, Reaper.' Crow spoke, his back turned to her. 'So, now what? This the bit where you save my soul?'

'I could help you. If that's what you want.' Reaper replied as Crow then suddenly spun around, grabbed her by her collar and pulled her towards him.

'Dammit!' He roared, staring into her eyes. 'What kind of an answer is that!?'

Reaper did not know how to answer. Grief shrouded her own eyes too, just like Crow. They both lost Sparrow 500 years ago. But the pain upon Crow's face suggests the burden of being unable to protect her had become too much.

'_Now that isn't going to work.' _Spoke a young girl's voice.

'Tubs?!' Shouted Crow as he pushed Reaper away from him and looked up to the young girl that was happily smiling as she watched the two.

'Now that's not right!' She scolded, shaking her finger. 'You're not supposed to throw your life away!'

Raising her hand, she was able to cast magic at the chandelier. The Chaos then took her away as the great light began to succumb to gravity. Was she part of the Chaos? Crow did nothing but frown as he cast Ice towards the falling debris, stopping it from falling further.

This mysterious young girl appears able to control the power of Chaos, and also likes to get in Reaper's way at every turn.

It seems that she has met Crow before, and that the two have more than just a passing acquaintance. But Reaper has spent the last five centuries in crystal, and she has no way of knowing what could have happened between the two.

Still, she cannot deny that the girl bears a striking similarity to Reaper herself but Tubs seems to have her own goals.

'I swear that kid is a demon...' He muttered, some of his old humour shining through his depression.

'Angels of Death... and demons? 'Reaper asked. 'You're attracting the wrong crowd, Crow.'

'No one is going to stop me.' He replied as Chaos surrounded him. 'You hear? Not you. Definitely not her. If I have to fight the Guardian, then I will.'

Reaper looked on as Crow simply turned his back in anger and walked into the growing Chaos. Reaper must try and save him from his burden. She has too.

* * *

**The Chase**

**Satellite**

Standing opposite to Solar in all ways is Satellite, capital of hedonism and revelry, which draws pleasure-seekers looking to enjoy what little time remains.

In the area known as the Upper City, visitors can find the Champion's Quarter, home to the Slaughterhouse: the Glutton's Quarter, where many fine dishes are served: and the Augur's Quarter, where the poor taste the flights of fancy. The lower part of the city consists mostly of old warehouses and abandon factories

In the Patron's Palace, great banquets and revelries are held each night. However, recently Crow does not show himself often, and security around the palace is tightening. Chaos infusions continue to spread throughout the palace, and some grumbling voices are even beginning to wonder if the Chaos has overcome their great Patron at last.

'_The centuries have changed us, Crow and me.' _Reaper narrated. '_Once we fought desperately together against our fates. Now he's a Patron of a never-ending revel, presiding over a banquet at the end of the world. And I've become the 'Guardian.' I'm a servant of Gaia, sent to a world being consumed by Chaos. Tell me, Crow. Has ever a day passed... when you haven't thought about Sparrow? The girl you loved? My friend. How long has she been gone now? She brought us together and made us allies and friends. I can't give her back to you. But I can save your soul, and free you from your long torment. It'll be my first act as Guardian.'_

Sparrow was Reaper's orphan, and Crow's fiancé. Once she was embroiled in the game of the Gods, but Reaper and Crow helped save her from that fate, as they fought with the help of their allies.

When Reaper became trapped in another world, Sparrow took up arms at her request. She set out on a journey through time to stop Paradox in his attempts to alter history and ultimately brought Paradox down with a strength of heart equal to that of Reaper. Just when it appeared that she had successfully brought humanity back to the path of peace, her journey ended. The future can be changed, but not without a great price.

Now it is Reaper's turn to sacrifice, and she will give anything to see Sparrow alive and smiling again.

Reaper now stood in an empty ballroom within the palace of Satellite. She would chase after Crow and attempt to save him. But the growing Chaos was a concern. Was it growing stronger because of the anger Crow holds within his heart?

This mysterious energy came from another dimension and continues to eat away at what remains of the world.

Most of the land has already been flooded by the sea of Chaos and the world is on the brink of destruction.

The Chaos gives birth to monsters and is the mystical source of a certain kind of seed. It appears like a dark mist to human eyes, but surprisingly, it cannot be seen by Gaia. That is why it is sometimes called the Unseen Chaos. Many believe that when a human dies, his or her soul returns to the sea of Chaos.

'Al right, Mr. Director.' Reaper spoke aloud. 'Any ideas? What should I do next?'

'_Reaper, come on.' _He replied through her Telecom. '_Just call me West. Right now, your number one priority is Crow. Don't let him get away!_

Scripture tells believers that a 'Guardian' will appear at the end of the world to do Gaia's bidding and save the souls of the people.

When the say of salvation comes, all life will end. The souls chosen by Gaia will be saved and reborn in a new world. The one who is tasked with delivering them there is Reaper herself.

In this sense, the Guardian also heralds the coming of an end. For the heretics who do not believe in the teachings of the Order, or the promise of a new world, Reaper is thought to be little more than a harbinger of destruction.

'_The Guardian of Souls-that is what I am called now.' _Reaper narrated as she traversed the halls of the palace, chasing Crow as he fled from her. '_I fell from Officer to Im'Mor, from Im'Mor to Hel's Knight. Now it is the almighty God, Gaia, who had brought be back from crystal sleep to him. My duty: to guide the people so that they will be reborn in the New World of his making._

_My partner in this great task is West. Once he was my ally and my equal, a man destined to lead the people of Asgard in their time of need. But he now appears before me as a boy once again. He says he will lead me on my journey through this ageless world. The clock is winding down. The countdown has begun. The last days of the Continents are now.'_

'A glimmer of light appears at last.' Spoke a priest who seemed to be blocking Reaper's way. 'Is the Guardian a sign of coming destruction... or a promise of hope? I would like to bet on hope. If you believe you are the true Guardian, you'll need to be carefully prepared for the battles that await you on your journey.'

Reaper simply bowed at the priest and he allowed her passage to the next room, where at the doorway, a Chaos Stalker was pushed back and destroyed by Crow. Though seeing Reaper so close, he kicked off running again. Why was he running? Why won't he let Reaper save him?

'Just spotted Crow.' Reaper spoke to the listening West. 'What's he up to anyway? Where's he going?'

'_I'm getting powerful Chaos readings from inside the palace. '_West replied. '_And that's exactly where he seems to be headed.'_

'What the hell is he thinking?!' Reaper exclaimed. 'Running straight into the Chaos? Is he going there to try and stop it? Or is it to use it against us somehow?'

'_You'll have to ask him yourself. Now hurry!'_

Reaper began to delve deeper into the palace. The place looking more like the mess of Satellite deep underneath the beauty of above. The past centuries have been kind to Satellite as it was once a place for bandits and murderer's. The Crow Reaper was chasing was like a different man in her eyes. The old Crow was optimistic and sarcastic. He laughed in the face of danger, mocked it almost. The old Crow would never allow such despair cripple him so much that it would drive him to seek comfort in the Chaos.

And this is why Reaper wants to save him. To bring the old him back. To promise him a new and improved life in Gaia's New World. He needs to understand that Sparrow's passing was no one's fault but her own as it was Reaper who asked Sparrow to travel through time to find her.

Coming across an abandoned corridor, Reaper saw Tubs standing before a blocked door. The Chaos swirling around her feet like she was feeding off it.

'What the-?' Reaper muttered. 'It's you. What are you doing here? If you're playing around in the middle of this Chaos...I'm guessing you're not human.'

Tubs simply laughed. 'You can see when you're inside this stuff? Hm, then you can't be one of Gaia's regular lackeys, can you?'

Clicking her fingers and then simply vanishing, Tubs left behind a monster summoned directly from the Chaos, and all Reaper could do was dodge its quick attacks.

'_Reaper, who are you talking to?' _Asked West. '_The monster! Focus on the monster!'_

Reaper simply bested the monster as soon as she focused. She better make sure her distractions do not get in the way of her battles. A Chaos Stalker could be bested by such a young child.

Reaper now stood before the blocked door, though she dare not enter within. For obvious reasons.

'Can I force it open?' Reaper asked West as her hand slowly ventured out to touch it.

'_That might be beyond even you.' _West replied with a sigh. '_Hold on a second. I'll see what I can do from here.'_

Reaper allowed her hand to go through the darkness, though she quickly pulled it pack when she felt a sharp sting from the Chaos within.

'There's a lot of Chaos building up back there...'

_'Yes. And Crow's inside. Or... whatever's left of him.'_

'Well, he has been living without hope for centuries. Now the world's about to end.' Reaper muttered, staring into the Chaos. 'He might of lost his mind entirely. If it were anyone else, I'd say that was a given.'

'_Do you think it could have gotten to him?' _West asked in curiosity. '_Broken even his spirit?'_

Reaper looked down. 'I hope not. But...'

'THERE!' A Sentry Officer called as security spotted Reaper. 'That's her!'

'_Reaper, you've been spotted!' _West then said. '_You've got to get out of there!'_

'After coming all this way?!' She argued. 'I'm his last chance, dammit! I know what he's going through... the pain of losing Sparrow.'

'_That's true. If there's anything left of Crow, as the Guardian, you're the only one who can rescue him. That's why you have to protect yourself! If you're killed, it really will mean the end of the world. And then who can you save?'_

'All right... Fine. Take me back to up to the Ark Cradle.' Reaper then demanded. She grinned as the teleport was her escape from the security and up to the Ark in the sky she went.

Tubs then made an appearance again as she went and stood in the same spot Reaper was stood in moments ago.

'So she'll understand his pain?' Tubs asked herself, tapping her chin. 'She thinks she's going to save his soul? Would you listen to this nonsense?'

* * *

**Ark Cradle**

'_Once upon a time, I committed a terrible sin. It happened a long time ago, in a past that I cannot change. I was fighting a war that never ended. I thought I was saving the world, and I needed help. So I turned to Sparrow, the only family I had left. She was like a daughter to me...But I sent her to her death. I knew what I did could not be forgiven, but I prayed that someday it could be undone._

_Dreaming of the day I might bring her back, I fell into a long sleep. It was a sleep as dark as death. The centuries passed, and each one seemed like an eternity ,until... One day, the light touched me. I knew what it was. It was God himself, speaking to me. All-powerful, all-knowing. Ruler of the world and sky above._

_Gaia._

_The light was his voice, and I felt warmth on my skin as it spoke. He told me what I had to do. I would be his servant, and if I succeed in doing his bidding... my reward would be a miracle. He said she would live again._

_Sparrow._

_I'd have her back at last. And so I was chosen, by Gaia, to rescue lost souls and guide them past the end of this world, and into the next._

_I became the Guardian.'_

Almighty Gaia, God of Earth and light, stands above other Gods and holds the world in his palm.

After creating Midgard the Wild, Aesir the Wise and Hel, the Goddess of Death and Chaos, Gaia retreated from man's sight and slipped into a long slumber.

It was Gaia who called to Reaper, forcing her to awaken from her long crystal sleep to become the Guardian. And he made her a promise: if she completed this great task for him, he would use his power to bring Sparrow back to her.

Almighty Gaia has now decided to bring this world to an end and make a new one. There is no way to save the Continents from the Chaos in which it is sinking.

The destruction began when a single man caused the gate to Valhalla, the Unseen Realm, to be thrown open. In doing so, he alerted Gaia to the great potential that lay in humans. And so Gaia has decided to give humanity one last chance.

Gaia will use the souls of the saved to populate his New World. For that purpose, he has selected a Guardian to gather the souls and prepare them for the New World. Bringing comfort and salvation to people is something that the heartless Gods could never do themselves.

Reaper had been transported up into Ark Cradle.

Ark Cradle is a man-made shelter, created to be a place of refuge for humanity in the face of the world's destruction. West oversaw its construction, completing it 500 years ago. It was launched with most of Midgard's people inside, and that is how humanity survived the initial catastrophe. Yet eventually the Chaos reached as far as the Ark Cradle and it was abandoned by the people it had saved.

Within the Ark exists a separate dimension, where time does not move. This is the Guardian's base of operations.

Gaia intends for the Guardian to gather the souls of the people of the Continents within the Ark when the world ends, to carry them onward to the New World he will create.

When Ark Cradle was completed, West gave it the name Gaia. It seemed only a coincidence at the time, but perhaps Gaia's plans were already in motion, sweeping the young leader of mankind along in their wake.

'Welcome back.' West greeted as Reaper came and stood by him, looking up at the clock that was stuck on 6am.'I gotta tell you something. The destruction began 500 years ago. But you know that. It was when the Chaos first flooded into our world. Most of the world lost immediately under the ocean of Chaos-only one small region survived. The survivors call their islands of refuge, the Continents. The Chaos brought destruction -and a kind of immortality, too. Everyone stopped growing. It was like we'd lost our time. But if that was a gift, it was a poisoned one. We could not age-and neither could new life be born. There were no more children. But although we were ageless, we were not immune to death. Sickness, accidents and violence could still kill us. Life remained as fragile as it always had. And so humanity began a new chapter of its history. The population slowly shrinking, the survivors falling into a ennui born of lives that last too long. Eventually, new creeds took hold and new legends created.

One of these told of the Guardian. A servant of the God, Gaia, she would descend to the Continents at the end of the world...Humanity's last chance for salvation.'

Reaper nodded in as she understood the words spoken to her. But her silence always unnerved West. Her thoughts always kept secret, hidden away.

'Tell me of yourself.' She then asked.

West looked up at her from the chair he was sitting in. Where to begin?

'Who am I, exactly?' He began. 'It's a question I don't have the answer to. I don't know how I know the things I'm telling you. I don't know who gave me the knowledge. It's not that I have forgotten my past. Some memories are still there, and I can summon them when I want. It's just that... I can't recall the emotions they should evoke. As if they're images of someone else's life. I know that I once lived in a great city on the surface of the Continents. I know that Crow and I joined forces to try and battle the menace of the Chaos. And then... Suddenly... I was here. I tried to find out what happened. According to records that still survive, the man called West disappeared 113 years ago. But the records, and my memory, end there. What happened after that? I can only assume I was in the hands of Gaia... I was part of his plan. So he took me and prepared me for the role that I had to play.'

Reaper still said nothing. What could she say to that? But she couldn't help but wonder...Was she talking to a fake West?

She shook her head. Now wasn't the time to stand around pondering. She only had six days left to save the world so that she can bring Sparrow back.

Now was the time to leave the Ark and go out to save some souls.

'It's best if you head to Solar first.' West called to Reaper before she was warped down to the Continents. 'Something strange is happening in the so-called City of Light, and you need to find out what's going on.'


	3. Day 6

**Day Six**

**Solar, Holy City of Light;**

_**Capital to all four Continents**_

'_Solar, a bustling metropolis. The divine City of Light and the holy Sea of Salvation...' _Reaper narrated.' _It's the last bastion of peace and order in a dying world. Most of the people who live here worship the almighty Gaia. The city is governed in his name by a powerful religious sect known as the Order of Salvation. Gaia's followers believe in ultimate redemption, and their faith helps keep the fires of hope burning. But even in this pious city, a darkness lurks untouched by Divine Light._

_A heresy that rejects the teachings of supreme Gaia.'_

* * *

This holy city is home to the Order's great cathedral, the seat of its power. Most of the residents are devoted to Gaia, the God of earth and light, and each day many of the faithful stream into the city from other areas to pay homage to their God.

The city centre used to span the area between North Station and Old Town, but the encroachment of the Chaos has split the city. Now the central functions of the city have migrated to the southern part of the city, between South Station and the commercial district.

The fortress to the north of Old Town has been abandoned by the authorities and is now known as the Warren. It is the preserve of outlaws that once lived in Satellite and the heretics who defy the Order.

The Order governs much of human society from its seat of power in the grand cathedral in Solar.

Believe in the coming of the New World, entrust yourself and all you are to Gaia on high-this is the teaching that has won over the majority of humanity. It is a message of hope in a world with no future, a balm for those suffering under the burden of overlong lives.

In the past, the Order also led the suppression of 'heretics' who did not accept its principles, but that is no longer official policy. This is part of the reason why so many people are perplexed by the one-sided violence being displayed by some heretic groups.

'It's another girl...'Muttered a resident of Solar, as a crowd of people looked on at the lifeless body in the middle of the street.

'How awful...'Another resident said, looking away in pain.' I bet it's the heretic's doing.'

'The divine City of Light doesn't look so holy now.' Reaper cursed as she looked on at the body too.

'_This was no accident.' _Spoke West. '_The girl was left here intentionally.'_

Reaper noticed a knife in the girl's back which had some sort of preaching attached to it. Perhaps a threat left from the killer?

As she moved closer to the body, resident's began to look up in terror as a body was flung over the side of a building, a rope around her neck.

'_Reaper, help her!'_

'There's no need.' Replied Reaper as she noticed something. 'Just a dummy.' She began looking around as the wig on the dummy had a similar hairstyle but same hair colour as hers. 'West, did you see who dropped it? They must still be close.'

'_My sensors didn't pick up anything at all. I'm running a search of the city's video database, but I'm coming up blank so far.'_

'Doesn't matter.' Reaper muttered, looking up at the dummy. 'I'll just find out myself...Solar, the divine City of Light-is that what they call it? Trouble is, the brightest lights cast the darkest shadows.'

'_It looks like someone is targeting the Guardian. '_West pointed out. '_Try asking around for clues.'_

Reaper nodded though West could not see. She felt a moment of pride. The Officer in her that had been dormant for so long was returning.

When she once lived in Badhim within Asgard, her duty as an Officer was to keep the population of the area safe by any means necessary. In a way, she felt all too happy in uncovering to the mystery to this murder.

As Reaper began to look around for witnesses or suspicious activites, she noticed a pile of leaflets on the ground not too far from her.

What was strange when she picked one up was that the leaflets were wrote in the Hel's alphabet.

'_The evil Guardian will die at the hands of the Hunter.'_

This mysterious figure is worshipped by the Hel fanatics who prowl the streets at Solar. They view him as a dark hero who will rid them of Gaia's servant by killing the Guardian and bringing about the future they hope for.

The Order sees the Hunter as the leader of the heretics, and is trying to learn his whereabouts, but his description varies wildly depending on who you speak to. Some think of him as a cold-blooded assassin, while others think he is a righteous knight who punishes those who have escaped justice under the law. Then there are others who doubt he is even still alive.

Were these killer's followers of the deceased Goddess of Valhalla? Did they see Reaper as a calamity to the world?

Hel was the Goddess of Death, enthroned in a Realm filled with Chaos and known as Valhalla. Most people now believe the teachings of the Order, which preaches devotion to Gaia, but there is a group that exists that call themselves the 'Children of Hel' and devote themselves to her.

Though her believers have not yet realized it, the Goddess Hel departed to Helheim centuries ago. She was the one who held back the Chaos, keeping it within the Realm of Valhalla. Reaper was a sworn servant of Hel who fought to protect her-a battle she eventually lost. Thus began the destruction of the world.

'The same people who killed the girl brought that dummy here.' Reaper overheard a Sentry speaking to a colleague as they brought the dummy down stop the panic. 'It's important evidence-so don't touch it! The victim had hazel-coloured hair. They believe that the evil Guardian will take the form of a young woman, I heard. Everything points to this being the work of those heretics, the Children of Hel. But why are they so sure the what the Guardian will look like?'

Reaper heard enough. She had to talk to the Inquisitor. Tell him what she had uncovered. He was a member of the Order.

Are they involved with everything around here?

'If you know anything of the case, I'd gladly listen.' He spoke to Reaper as she approached him.

'The Goddess's disciples are beginning to gather. If you lift the blockades around this area, there's a good chance they'll start to move out.' Reaper told him.

'You're suggesting I let them go?' The Inquisitor mocked. 'Hmm...Not a bad idea. I'll give the order, and we'll see where the heretics lead us. We've managed to find some eye witnesses, and we think we know who it was that strung that dummy from the tower.'

'Let me guess, the Children of Hel?' Reaper asked, knowing she was already a step further.

'Ah. You have your own sources?' He asked. 'In recent weeks, the heretics have become more visible on the streets of our holy city. The poor, benighted fools don't believe in Gaia's salvation. Clearly, their despair has led them to carry out these wanton acts. If only they would open their eyes. Embrace Gaia and they could bathe in the pure light of his almighty grace. Can't they see that their souls would be liberated in the New World? The irony of it all is that their fanatical rejection of the Guardian has only made my own faith that much stronger. Although, that is the work of the Guardian herself.'

'If you think your faith will save you, then go ahead. Believe all you want.' Reaper simply replied.

Now that the blockade will be lifted, Reaper needed to wait 15minutes before the clock struck midnight. She could not shake the feeling that this is the time the Children of Hel will gather and lead Reaper to their hideout.

The Children of Hel is a religious group pledged to the Goddess of Death. Its members believe that the only salvation humanity can look forward to is the peace of death.

Hel's followers have turned their back on the teachings of the Order, and expect no salvation from almighty Gaia. They do not hope to be reborn into the New World which Gaia promises. Rather, they hope to be welcomed in Valhalla, the world of the dead.

Many heretics are moderates who keep to themselves, but there are also fanatics who are willing to commit murder in the name of their brand of salvation.

And just on time, at exactly 12am, the Children of Hel began to prowl the street. A group of heretics altogether and all going the same way.

Could they be going to their place of worship?

Reaper followed discretely. She followed them down the route of an old path that was behind the North Station.

The group halted as one answered the ringing phone in the ruined phone box.

'_Show that you are one of us.' _The caller demanded.

'In the forest of darkness Chaos holds sway.' The receiver replied. 'To the Goddess of Death, these numbers I say: Seven, eight, nine, one.'

_'The rites are beginning, make haste!' _The caller then said as then phone was then put down. The gate to the Graveyard of Old began to rise, but before Reaper could even follow, the gate lowered once again.

Luckily, she overheard the numbers spoken to the caller from one of the fanatics. But she had to wait until the same time tomorrow in order for the phone to wait again.

For now, she will search for innocent souls that needed saving.

* * *

'_To the scarlet streak of light to the one that breaks the silence._

_You illuminate the night in an awe inspiring way._

_Stand up from high above, a name like a precious poem._

_Let me sing this song to you, precious Guardian of our Souls.'- _Solar's local song sung by its residents for the Guardian.

* * *

'_Reaper? I'd need to explain this.' _Spoke West as Reaper traversed the city of Solar for those searching for help.' _The Guardian has to return to Ark Cradle once a day, no ifs, ands or buts about it. You have to present your Eridea to Gaia to try and slow down the destruction of the world. No matter where you are or what you're doing, you'll be automatically transported back up here at the Guardian needs to have breaks.'_

Residents of Solar have been overheard by Reaper as they have been speaking of seeing the ghosts of women, wandering late at night. Reaper wanted to check up on this lead to find out more of the truth.

Though Reaper could not save the souls of the dead, perhaps one of these ghosts can answer a few questions she has.

'You look... Familiar...' Reaper muttered as she could see the faint outline of woman standing in the same place where people found her laying with a knife to the back.

'You and I, we've met before.' The ghostly figure replied. 'Right here where we stand. I really wasn't in any state to introduce myself at that time, I'm afraid.'

'You're one of the women who was killed by Hel's heretics?' Reaper asked. 'It was your resemblance to me that got you killed...It was because of me that you died.'

'Yes... But I don't blame you.' The woman answered. 'All is part of Gaia's plan. It was my destiny to die here so that I could meet you, Guardian.'

'You're saying Gaia intended to you to die like this?' Reaper asked with a tone of disgust.

'I believe so. I believe I was meant to die and gain enlightenment. I know because I was a member of the Order and learned all about the teachings of Gaia. I'm to share with you my knowledge and help guide you on your journey.

Guardian.

You must be aware that in this world, new life hasn't been born for hundreds of years. Do you know why that is?'

'I've never gave it much thought.' Reaper muttered. 'But I suppose that's part of His plan, too .A dying world can't support a growing population. And that's what the almighty Gaia chose as his solution. Is that is?'

'No. I'm afraid that's not the case. It wasn't due to his plan, it was because of the great Goddess's disappearance.'

'Because of Hel? How?' Reaper asked.

'In this world, Hel is believed to be the Goddess of Death. Her followers are heretics, one who go against society's ways. But the true Hel... She was the Goddess that provided new life with a soul and a spirit.'

'...and now that's she's gone...' Reaper muttered, shaking her head. 'There's no one out there to take her place. Anything born into this world be nothing more than an empty vessel.'

'Reincarnation isn't a part of the world's cycle anymore.' The woman continued. 'Dead souls don't return to this world in a new form. And that's why no new life is born. This problem, it doesn't just affect our world. But the other Realms of Yggdrasil too. According to legend, the almighty Gaia will appear before us one day and when he does... He will recreate Heaven and Midgard. But that leads to the question: when this happens, who will breathe life into the New World?'

'That's a good question... With the Goddess gone, I suppose someone will need to fill her shoes?'

The woman nodded. 'Otherwise, the circle of life will remain broken, and the New World stagnant. You have a duty, as the Guardian. If you really care about what happens to us in the New World, you have to find a way to do what Hel once did.'

'That's a hell of a tall order...' Reaper sighed. 'Finding a replacement for a Goddess. But I want to thank you for telling me this and I won't forget what you told me.'

'That's all I need to hear.' Replied the woman. 'To be completely honest, I... I don't know if you can save us all. But I know if I have to put my faith into someone, it's you.'

As the woman then vanished, allowing the wind to take her away, Reaper stood in slight confusion.

'What just happened? Was I able to save her soul? But... that's not possible. I thought that wasn't in my powers?'

* * *

_Ark Cradle_

_The first day is over..._

* * *

'Welcome back, Reaper.' West greeted. 'Now step forward and offer your Eridea so we can try and give some time back to the world...Pray.'

'As the world dies around me, I offer this blessing...' Chanted Reaper as the souls she had saved during the night rises from her body and into the Sacred Tree that stands majestically in the middle of the Ark.

It consumed the saved souls and because enough had been collected, a new branch to the tree began to grow, and small crystal balls replaced its leaves.

'Is that a soul...In those crystals?' Reaper asked herself. She knew that each one of those small crystal balls possessed a human's soul. That they are safe here up in the Ark Cradle.

'This tree is Yggdrasil.' West began to explain. 'The Tree of Life. It's a holy tree, and its life force is entwined with that of the Nine Realms. Eridea gives Yggdrasil the power to grow. As the tree grows stronger, so too does the world. With enough Eridea, you could even possibly extend its life and even push back the day of destruction. Up to six days, after which Gaia awakens.'

'So the more Eridea I can collect, the bigger the tree will grow. And the bigger the tree, the more souls can be saved.'

Reaper awed at the tree. So peaceful looking, and the fact it was the life force to all Nine Realms in the galaxy.

Well, it was. Asgard is no more and Valhalla became one with the human world. Because two of the Realms are now destroyed, Yggdrasil has weakened and does not have the strength to help the other Realms thrive as there was a balance.

The Chaos has crippled that balance and so this is why Gaia wants to destroy the remaining Realms in order to build one brand new world where people can live together, happily.

'In this world, all the clocks count to twelve.' West then said. 'But that wasn't always the case-back in the old days, all clocks went to thirteen. Somehow, when the Chaos first flooded into our world, we lost that thirteenth hour. It was one of the great mysteries. No one could figure it out. But happen, it did... and the results were dramatic. Spacetime has been damaged. Where once each day lasted 26hours, now only last 24. Two hours of every day ,gone just like that. The Lost Time.'

West then pulled out a map for Reaper to look at. 'There are certain areas within the Continents that I want you to focus on. Five locations, where I'm picking up anomalous Chaos readings.'

'And I'm guessing one of those locations is where Crow is?' Reaper asked as she listened.

'Yes.' West answered. 'The Palace of Satellite. There is another spot, in the heart of Solar, the holy city. One more, in the scorching crystal sands of the Ruins of Newer Domino. And finally, I've measured large Chaos fluctuations at two locations within the Garden.'

'Four Continents. Five locations.' Reaper muttered.

'To be more precise, the goals are people, not places.' West corrected. 'For example, the Chaos activity in and around Crow's palace is linked to him, and the darkness in his heart. It's the same kind of Chaos that I'm picking up in the other four locations.'

'And you want me to find these five people.' Said Reaper.

'They're you're priority.' Muttered West. 'Those people have massive burdens on them. The fate of many rest on their shoulders. And that makes your task all the more harder. Helping them will not be easy-even for Gaia's handpicked Guardian. But I can help you..'

Reaper nodded, showing she understood. Enough rest now. It was time to return back to Solar.

* * *

**_Reaper's Mind..._**

'Where am I?' Reaper asked as she was stood before the crystal throne that was once Hel's. 'What is this place?'

'Hey, Guardian!' Spoke the voice of Tubs, as she appeared atop the throne. 'What's going on?'

'You again...'Reaper muttered, as the young girl was an annoyance to her.

'_Reaper? Can you hear me?' _West then spoke. '_Are you all right? Where are you? I can't pin-point your position!'_

'West? Are you there?' Reaper asked as the line went dead.

'No, no, no!' Tubs interrupted. 'West can't hear you or see you. 'You're invisible. Do you know why? Because we're inside you! Spooky, huh?'

'You mean inside my mind?' Reaper asked the young girl.

Tubs giggled. 'Yeah. It's a safe place that Gaia can't see. You could almost say it's like, oh, I don't know-an Unseen Realm.'

'All right, if you say so.' Replied Reaper. 'But that begs the question-what the hell are you doing in here?'

'I have a name... It's Tubs! And I know a lot about you. You need my advice. And in here, we can talk about anything we want, safe from prying eyes.'

'Prying eyes?' Reaper repeated. 'You mean West?'

'Yep. He might not realize it, but everything he learns gets passed straight on to Gaia.'

'What of it? I don't have anything to hide...' Reaper muttered.

'Oh, right. You're the loyal servant, aren't you?' Tubs laughed. 'You wouldn't dream of betraying him. And don't worry, okay? Even if I know otherwise, well, my lips are sealed.'

'I have no reason to betray him!' Reaper quickly replied.

'Riiight. Right. That's very convincing.' Tubs mocked. 'Keep those feelings hidden and play the loyal little servant. You want to be as cold as the steel in your sword. You do that, and then no one can guess what's inside! It's true... Gaia can't see into human hearts. But he can read your face and tone just like anyone else, and make his own guesses.'

'Like I said, I don't have anything to hide!' Reaper spat. 'He's promised to bring Sparrow back. I'm not gonna do anything that might cause him to change his mind. Why should I?'

'Are you still in there, Rachel?' Tubs asked using Reaper's real name. 'Why are you afraid? Come on, think about it. We're inside your mind! Don't you get it? If you can't be true to yourself here, where can you? I know you haven't changed- 'cause you can't!'

'What...the hell are you?' Reaper asked the girl directly.

'_We're just particles of dust, brushed from the palm of a God. That's all we ever were...' _Spoke Tubs AND a younger version of Reaper herself. A ghostly figure of when she was a child appearing beside Tubs. But that version of Reaper soon vanished as soon as Tubs did.

'No, wait!' Reaper called out but it was too late. 'That was...That was me...'


	4. Day 6 cont

_'I know you haven't changed- 'cause you can't.' Tubs spat the words at me in defiance. She worms beneath my defences, seeing through my act as Gaia's loyal servant, and sneering at my hypocrisy. As if I am pathetic for stamping down my true feelings and never showing how I feel. And yet... and yet, I cannot hate her. For over a thousand years I've acted the same, thinking that it could protect Sparrow. And if it will bring Sparrow back to me now, I will happily play any role I have to. If Sparrow will live again, I don't care what happens to me.' _Narrated Reaper.

**Solar, Holy City of Light  
****Day 6 … continued.  
Shadow Duellist**

"_In order to infiltrate the Children of Hel's rites, you're going to have to find one of the hidden numbers they have scattered all over Solar_." West informed from the Ark Cradle.

"Right… And if I don't find it by 6am tomorrow, another girl will be sacrificed. I don't need that on my conscience." Reaper would mutter as her search would begin.

Scouring the upper city, there were yet to be any indications of any hidden numbers written in the Old Norse language. Along the way, Reaper would halt in her search to offer her help in any unwavering people who needed their spirits lifting. In return, their souls would be saved, adding more energy to Reaper's Eridea, which would benefit towards Yggdrasil's growth and more potential time for the world.

The whole day would pass before Reaper would find herself in the Old District. Among the tattered structures and littered walkways, the poor and more unfortunate souls lived out their remaining days here.  
Following the bustling attraction, Reaper came upon the number she was looking for, though, to her dismay, there stood Tubs, alongside a Tesseract that had survived its retrieval from the past.

"What do you want...?" Reaper would solemnly ask Tubs, who herself waited in excitement, her face wearing a smile.

"I'm here to help!" She burst out, grinning. "Why do you think? Oh, and of course, to have some fun of my own!" She then twirled in happiness, her eyes then darting to the Tesseract. "If you're going after the Goddess's children, there's something you should know! Come on, you know what this is, don't you? It's a Tesseract! It records the future and the Children worship it.  
Whatever they see in it, they know it's a future that's bound to happen!"

Tapping the fragile Tesseract with the tip of her finger, Tubs caused the artefact to activate, summoning a flickering image above it. Small fractures of an unknown future.  
The world destroyed by fire and Chaos, eyes akin to Reaper's opening, the white's of them blackened by darkness.  
A card drawn and placed on her Duel Disk, the world then crumbles away like a dry leaf left out in the sun too long.

Distorted, the image flickered once again. Reaper was laid among her own pool of blood with a familiar figure standing over her defeated shell of a body.

Tubs then raised her hand. "Question: if someone believes everything this shows…"

"This… is who's going to kill me?" Reaper would interrupt. "The Shadow Duellist?"

Tubs then sighed, wanting to finish her previous question. "What would they end up thinking? I mean, if they saw that future I just showed you. Well, Guardian? Take a guess."

Reaper smirked. "Yeah, yeah. It looks like I seem to appear on the last day of the world, and then I try to destroy it. But then the hero appears and puts a stop to my sinister plan.

'_The evil Guardian will die at the hands of the Shadow Duellist…'  
_So this Tesseract is saying that Aporia is going to kill me."

"You got it!" Tubs giggled. "But you know what? They're very impatient, these Hel-lovers. So they've started the hunt without him! Anyone who even has the same hair colour as you is fair game."

"So why hasn't he shown himself?" Reaper snapped. "What's he after? If Aporia's supposed to be here, then why is he still in hiding?"

Tubs then began to point behind Reaper. "I mean, you could just ask him yourself!"

Spinning around, and with Tubs then disappearing, Aporia was stood with his Duel Disk raised. His appearance worn and his face showed a form of tiredness that only brought Reaper guilt.

"Aporia…" She muttered. "Or should I say, Shadow Duellist?"

He frowned. "… That's what they call me."

"Enter stage right, ready to play your role in the show…"

"We don't make the prophecies!" Aporia would hiss. "They are what they are… and the future happens whether we want it to or not. You're going to destroy the world, and I'm going to stop you."

Reaper huffed, unfazed by his threat. "I'm not planning on destroying anything. But I can't deny that I'm here on Gaia's orders. He named me his Guardian and ordered me to save his people."

"Yeah, right… Just like the Tesseract says. And when the time is right, I'll put an end to all of this."

"After all we've been through, you're telling me you still think these prophecies mean a damn thing?" Reaper would ask, narrowing her eyes.

Aporia sighed. "If you want the truth, I didn't, until now. Who would believe you'd show up again, out of nowhere, after 500 years? And yet here you are, right on time. You have to die, Reaper."

With the indication of a duel, Aporia began to make his flee further into the Old District, only to have Reaper follow right behind him.  
Turning tight corners, Reaper eventually lost sight of him as she began to hesitantly walk through abandoned homes, graffiti painting most of the shelters.

The female haltered, hearing a small laugh behind her as Tubs was also following her.

"This is no place for kids…" Reaper warned.

"Oh, I'm safe!" Tubs boasted. "The Children of Hel. They look after me. If you ask me, you're the one who isn't safe.  
Is Aporia that important that you'd follow him here?"

"We were on the same side once. Friends, I guess…" Came the hesitant reply of Reaper.

"But that was so long ago! Do you still think he's your friend?  
See, there's only one person that Aporia has ever truly loved. And she's long gone. The Children of Hel told me the whole story. It's a sad but romantic tale of a proud soldier and his friend, a woman called Eurea.  
Poor thing. She left a whole in his heart that just can't be filled. It's not surprising though, considering she died in his arms.  
In those last moments they had, she looked up, and said to him: '_Don't cry, Aporia. We'll be together again, in the future._'  
Like you'd believe that, right? But Eurea was a Seer who could see the future. Now, Aporia knew that. So, when she told him they would be reunited, what else could he do? He had to believe her. And so, he's been waiting ever since. The poor fool. Centuries and centuries of waiting, all on his own!"

Saddened, Reaper looked down. "How could I have missed that? All this time, the one thing that has kept him going are his memories of Eurea."

Tubs laughed. "Oh, no! Not his memories! The promise of a future gave him hope." She then pointed forward. "There's another Tesseract over there. When you see the prophecy again, you'll see why he wants you dead."

Disappearing once again, Tubs left Reaper to traverse under a volley of blankets that halted her way forward. On the other side sat Aporia, dazing into the Tesseract that had its prophecy on repeat.  
Within the new prophecy, it showed the resurrection of the Earthbound Immortals, explaining why it was that Reaper had blackened eyes.  
The ancient beasts rampaged all over what remained of the world, led by a slumbered Immortal called Xoloth: a hydra that encouraged destruction, with Reaper by its side as bit by bit, the world was fully destroyed.

"So this is the prophesized future?" Reaper asked aloud, still slowly approaching Aporia, who simply continued to watch as he saw himself opening his arms to Eurea within the prophecy.  
"Eurea? So that's it… All this time, you've been dreaming of a new world where you're reunited with her."

"It's no dream, Reaper…" Aporia muttered, getting to his feet. "The future is right there within the Tesseract.  
If I kill you, then the world won't be destroyed. And it'll give Gaia the time he needs to make a new one. And this time, it's going to happen like it's supposed to.  
I failed once, long ago, but you know that story. I defeated a friend because I believed it would save everyone. But everything went wrong… Yes, I won our duel like I was supposed to, but then… he died. And that just unleashed the Chaos that's tearing this world apart. So yeah, I destroyed the world. It's a hell of a thing to live with. Crow never blamed or judged me, though. And West tried to lead humanity in the fight against the Chaos. Of course, I fought alongside them both. Dammit, but we were fools back then! We might as well have spat in the wind, the good it did. I'd already signed the world's death warrant.  
Five centuries, that's all we had. And now even that's gone."

"Aporia…" Reaper spoke softly. "It wasn't your fault. If anyone's to blame, its' me."

The male could only look away for a moment. "Maybe you're right, but you know what? I don't think it even matters. I'm only interested in making a new future.  
That prophecy is the key to my dream – my dream of seeing Eurea again. I'm going to make it happen. It's nothing personal, Reaper. I wish… I really wish the prophecy didn't show you dying.  
But it does, and I'm sorry, but I'm going to make this happen. 500 years ago, I committed the ultimate sin. One more death on my conscience won't do anything to me!"

Before he could so anything, Reaper activated her duel disk, swiftly placing a card on it and summoning the monster to her field in the face of Vendread monsters. The original rules of duelling no longer mattered in this world anymore.

Taken aback, Aporia frowned. "So this god of yours has given you some new powers, huh?"

Her eyes rolled. "I'd call it a mixed blessing. I'm more powerful than I ever was – but it came with a price. I'm not even sure if I'm fully human anymore."

"Not human?" Aporia winced. "So what are you, Reaper, some sort of android?!"

"I wish I knew, believe me. I've taken down a lot of people, more than I can count. If I had any humanity left, the guilt would've crippled me by now." Reaper swiftly summoned another Vendread monster to her field. Their grotesque Zombie-like appearances disgusting Aporia, who struggled to react.  
"Do I look crippled to you? I am going to see Sparrow again. I'm going to fight for as long as it takes, give whatever it takes. Even if it's my own humanity.  
But you're not like me, Aporia. I know you're different. Even if it's for the future, even if it's to see Eurea again… You don't have it in you to duel me. Because you're still human.  
You defeated a friend once, in order to save the world. And you can't do that again. Right? You know it's true, I can see it in your eyes."

"You think you're safe from me? Sure about that?" Scowled Aporia.

"No. But the clock is ticking on this world… And I've got things to do before time runs out. You don't want to get in my way, Aporia. You might still have scruples, but I don't. Not anymore."

"Dammit, Reaper! Is this all you are now?!" Raged Aporia.

Reaper smirked. "That's right. To save Sparrow, I'll throw everything else away, I'll even be Gaia's little pawn. No one's gonna stop me from trying, not even you. So just let it go. The Shadow Duellist has failed to stop the Guardian. Therefore, the prophesized future won't come true anymore."

Aporia grit his teeth, shaking his head. "You think I'll give up that easy? I haven't even started yet. I am going to stop you."

"Sure. Do your worst. Eurea's still gonna be waiting for you."

"That's right! I'll do it for Eurea's sake. Even if it means having more blood on my hands. I know if she was here, she'd try to stop me. She's going to be disappointed as hell in me, at least for a while. But she'll get over it. And I need this future!"

Aporia then took off his duel disk and flung it at Reaper, causing her to become distracted and focused on the object, as she was only just able to deflect it. Aporia, in a fit of rage, used the chance to leap into the air, aiming his dagger directly at Reaper. Her eyes widening as he threw it. Only for it to bypass her and impale the Tesseract, causing the ancient artefact the falter and disband, in the process, the prophecy it played was no longer visible.

"Why didn't you do it?" Reaper asked in true shocked, as her monsters vanished from the field.

"Because Eurea…" Aporia closed his eyes, clenching his fist. "She wouldn't… This isn't what she'd want. She had the power to see the future. Every terrible vision she saw, one after the other, whittled her life away. She must have known, all along, when she would die. And how she would die. But even so, she never gave up hope. She didn't stop trying to make things better for the rest of us. She didn't stop smiling…  
Yet what did I do? I saw one prophecy, and I let it control me. I didn't try to fix anything, just wanted to stop you to make it all come true.  
I can't do it! I wouldn't be able to look her in the eye if I did!"

"But… You destroyed the Tesseract…" Reaper muttered as Aporia turned to face her. A tear fell from his eye, and then from the other as he then gazed upon the dormant Tesseract.

"Maybe that prophecy was my last chance to see Eurea, but it's better this way. Maybe it's better to never see her again than to make more mistakes."

A short silence between the old allies, Aporia's aura then shone with a bright sheen as his very soul elevated from his body, allowing Reaper's Eridea to consume it and keep it protected.

Aporia sighed with newfound redemption, shifting himself to look at Reaper.

"I'd say sorry but… I was out to kill you after all." He muttered. "I don't think a simple apology is going to cut it."

"Even if I pushed you into it?" Reaper asked, tilting her head. "You've had 500 years to brood on what happened. Then I come along and back you into a corner. So maybe I'm the one who should apologize. But you still belong in the future - and I can take you there. You deserve a new beginning, in a new world."

"A new world? Huh… So is this Gaia building us a Paradise?"

Reaper smiled. "Not exactly. It's just an ordinary place, with ordinary people, working hard to make it as good as it can be."

"Doesn't sound like the Shadow Duellist would be wanted there…" Aporia mused, picking up his duel disk. "But… If I'm gonna get a second lease on life, maybe it's time I stopped living in the shadows. Right, Reaper?"

* * *

**_Reaper's Mind . . ._**

"So! Making a triumphant return!" Mocked Tubs as she sat upon the crystal throne that was once seated for Hel. "Jeepers, that was some showdown! Didn't go like I thought, though…" She then raised her hand into the air like a child would when wanting to be picked to answer a question. "Okay, pop quiz! You get a special treat if you can tell me who showed Aporia the Tesseract recording!"

Reaper raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing… you?"

Tubs grinned. "Boy, I really underestimated the Shadow Duellist. I never expected he'd destroy the Tesseract himself."

"After you went to all that trouble to set it all up? My heart bleeds for you…"

"Hey, don't get me wrong! I didn't want it to go down any more than you. I'm happy it didn't! The world in that prophecy wasn't real. The Earthbound Immortals were stopped a long time ago. Everything was just a pretty lie. A fake.  
Like this God of yours, Gaia. You know he's not omniscient. There are some things even he can't see."

"Things he can't see?" Reaper questioned. "You mean things like this?"

"Oh, you're sharp as a knife, aren't you?! When did you get to know so much about things? Still… I wonder if Gaia knows his Guardian has her own little agenda."

"You don't know what you're talking about…"


End file.
